japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Dub vs. Sub? Are these wars just or not?
Hello, anime and non-anime fans! It is I, the great Ouroburos, comin' at ya with the first blog of the JEDPL Wiki! Now you people are gonna be wondering "Hey, Ouro! What's this blog's purpose???" or "Is this a blog or a rant???" And honestly, this blog/rant is my personal opinions towards the "Dub vs. Sub" wars, happening particularly in the anime industry. Now first off, anime has originated in Japan in its own language, Japanese (or what other people would say, "subbed"), and at the time, it got popular, but not well known also. When it first happened, most of us were probably watching shorts of Tom & Jerry and black-and-white sitcom shows... Although by 'us', I'm referring to the old folks in general. Several years later, distribution companies in North America and everywhere else were thinking about bringing anime worldwide, and it happened... But not without criticism and praise! Here comes the next problem: anime dubs and anime subbed. There are those who either prefer anime in English, and there are others who recommend anime to be in Japanese. Now most anime fans are pretty much crybabies and are just immature fanboys/girls, therefore these ones will take subbed over dubbed any day of the week... And I understand if it's one opinionated thought, but that opinion should be from someone who's collected almost all the time, not someone who acts like an ignorant bitch. Another thing that really makes no sense is that the majority of anime fans these days are those who live in North America being over-obsessive over things that aren't in their culture... Mostly Japan. So in other words, they think they are Japanese, although they DO NOT know the formalities of it, and just listen to the language because they think it's cool-sounding. Well lemme tell you weaboos this: once you hear Japanese a lot, it can get just about as annoying as hearing English. English dubbed anime are usually picked fun of because of a voice actor or actresses's amount of emotion or tone, which isn't the case for me, but rather for those who keep preferring sub over dub. Now blame the script writers and direction of voice, folks! The VAs work HARD on their damn jobs, while you guys are actually lazy enough to claim that you have better voices than them. That's really sad... And heartless. In the past, another thing notorious for dubbed anime is that usually the music, including the opening and closing themes, seem to differ because maybe the companies who earned the rights to license them either didn't get those rights from that music group/composer, or they just thought of using music of their own... I'm looking at you, 4Shit and Neldonna (it's actually Nelvana, but I switched out 'vana' with 'donna', in reflection to the term, "prima donna")! I also forgot to mention the significant changes in the script, to the point where the dub of BLEACH looked as if it copied the dialogue straight from both the anime and manga, but made some original stuff as well... Interesting, but kinda unnecessary at points. Many anime fans, who I don't call "real" fans, only notice a good anime dub whenever it comes to such overrated series such as Cowboy Bebop, FMA, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya... And for the latter (Haruhi), I wouldn't go overboard with 'overrated' for that one, seeing as how the show is parallel to that of Lucky Star, but seems to actually have a bit of a plot going... And you don't know what I'm talkin' about, right? Bottom line, however, an actual otaku (which is more of an insult if anything) wouldn't personally care for whatever language an anime is in, since they are a little more modest than any of you guys... And I AM an actual otaku, but not one who knows about everything in the animanga area. Honestly, there are few Japanese anime that seemed pretty bad or cheesy to me in their original language, such as Black Lagoon or FLCL. What are your thoughts about this? You can tell me. Category:Blog posts